KrisHo Drabble Collection
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: hanya kumpulan dari Drabble drabble buatan Mars dengan main pair KrisHo. KrisHo EXO Crack Pair Story, hope reader like . ch.1 H for Hello, Ch.2 S For Star , Ch.3 D for Danger, Ch.4 F for First, Ch.5 J for Jealous, Ch.6 A for Angel,ch.7 T for Tonight. ch.8 R for Rainy Day
1. Chapter 1 : H for Hello!

KrisHo Drabble.

H for Hello

Author : Marselina Ahn

Main cast : as usual, KrisHo pastinya

Disclaimer : SMEnt , their family and god

Genre : Humor

_Kring kring_

Oke, JoonMyeon sudah benar benar kesal mendengar dering HP nya yang ke-11 di pagi hari ini, dengan malas JoonMyeon mengambil HPnya, JoonMyeon mendengus sebal saat tahu nomor yang menghubunginya masih sama seperti nomor yang entah sejak kapan selalu menlepon nya.

" Hallo?!" JoonMyeon berucap dengan nada ketus, siapa yang tidak akan kesal jika ada yang terus menelpn tanpa berbicara.

" Hallo?! Dengan siapa aku berbicara?" JoonMyeon kembali bersuara sembari mencatat kembali catatan nya.

" …" tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari sebrang sana.

Sungguh, JoonMyeon ingin sekali membanting orang yang menelponnya tanpa berbicara ini, mungkin itu juga kalau bisa.

" YAH! Kenapa kau tidak bicara?"JoonMyeon sedikit berteriak karena kesal, rupanya orang yang menelpon nya tidak ada kerjaan.

" kalau kau tidak ingin bicara, aku akan menu-"

_" jangan"_

JoonMyeon mengernyitkan kening nya, tumben orang yang menelpon ini berbicara, biasa nya dia hanya berdiam diri tanpa bicara.

" baiklah, aku tidak akan menutup teleponmu, tapi kau ini siapa? Kau tau, kau cukup mengganguku dengan cara terus menelpon tanpa berbicara. Jadi kau ini siapa?" kali ini JoonMyeon berbicara dengan nada seperti biasa ia berbicara, mungkin amarah nya telah reda.

_" aku Kris"_

" Kris?! Aku tak ingat kalau aku memiliki teman bernama Kris" jawab JoonMyeon yang kebingungan dengan nama orang ini, Kris?!, bahkan ia tak bisa melafalkan nama Kris dengan benar. (karena biasa nya orang korea nyebut nama Kris itu dengan Keriseu *Kriseu )

_" sebenarnya aku bukan temanmu "_

" kau bukan temanku? Lalu kau siapa? Dan kau tahu nomor kontakku dari siapa?" Kris bukan teman nya, lalu dia tahu nomor kontak dan namanya dari siapa? JoonMyeon benar benar bingung dengan orang ini.

_" mudah saja, aku mendapatkan nomor kontak dan identitasmu dari temanku, Jongin"_

Jongin ?! bukankah itu nama hoobae JoonMyeon di fakultas nya.

" lalu apa alasanmu terus menghubungiku? Apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

_" ya, aku ada perlu denganmu"_

" perlu apa?"

_" mudah saja, maukah kau-_

_-jadi kekasihku ?"_

Dan sekarang rasanya JoonMyeon ingin sekali pingsan saat mendengar orang yang baru saja berbicara dengan nya di telepon meminta untuk menjadikan JoonMyeon kekasihnya. Oh, mungkin setelah bangun dari acara pingsannya, JoonMyeon harus pergi menemui orang yang bernama Kris itu dan menggantung nya di gerbang fakultas.

End

Dan Mars pun ngga bisa buat ngga ngetik Drabble ini.

Mars bikin drabble ini tidak sesuai abjad, pokoknya ngetik Drabble ini sesuai hati Mars aja.

Muehehehe

Wanna Give me RnR?!


	2. Chapter 2 : S for Star

KrisHo Drabble.

S for Star

Author : Marselina Ahn

Main cast : as usual, KrisHo pastinya

Disclaimer : SMEnt , their family and god

Genre : Romance

## KrisHo##

Ahh, menurut Suho, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari permadani alam yang bertabur bintang yang bersinar dengan Bulan sebagai pencahayaannya.

" kenapa masih diluar?"

Tidak perlu melihat siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang, cukup dari harum tubuh saja Suho tahu siapa yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang ini.

" kenapa Hyung belum tidur?" bukan nya menjawab, Suho malah balik bertanya pada sang kekasih, Duizzhang EXO, Kris.

" hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku chagi, dan kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Suho saat merasakan angin malam menusuk tubuhnya. Suho tidak menjawab ucapan Kris, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawabannya.

" kau tau Hyung, aku benar benar kagum pada tuhan, ia bisa menciptakan begitu banyak hiasan langit yang begitu indah dan mengagumkan, aku rasa tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada bintang bintang diatas langit sana" ujar Suho sembari menunjuk ke arah satu bintang yang bersinar terang di dekat dengan sang rembulan.

" ya, aku tahu. Aku juga sangat mengagumi tuhan, karena ia bisa menciptakan makhluk semanis kau dan mempertemukan kau denganku, ahh, sepertinya aku harus banyak bersyukur karena tuhan mempertemukan kita, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau harus menajdi milik orang lain"

Suho hanya bisa menyikut kecil perut Kris saat mendengar gombalan dari kekasihnya itu.

" darimana kau belajar menggombal, Hyung?" tanya Suho yang terkekeh saat mendengar Kris –yang berpura pura- meringis kesakitan karena sikutan Suho. " oh ayolah Hyung, aku tau sikutan ku tak sesakit itu, bahkan cubitan MinSeok Hyung masih bisa lebih menyakitkan dari sikutan tanganku " ujar Suho yang mulai jengah karena Kris yang masih merajuk pada Suho.

" baiklah, aku belajar dari ChanYeol, yah, kau tau sendiri 'kan, betapa gombalnya ChanYeol pada Chen, apalagi kalau Chen sedang cemburu, kau harus mendengar gombalan ChanYeol untuk Chen, kujamin, kau akan mual mendengar gombalan ChanYeol " Kris berucap sembari memasang wajah jijik membayangkan ChanYeol yang tengah menggombal pada Chen, sementara Suho hanya dapat mengulum senyumnya.

" gombalan mu juga kurang bagus Hyung" ujar Suho sembari mengelus tangan kekar milik Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

" kau kan tau, aku tidak terlalu mahir berkata manis" jawab Kris yang menghirup wangi rambut Suho.

" ya, dan aku suka Kris Hyung apa adanya" ujar Suho.

" heyy Hon"

" hmm?"

" aku rasa aku tau sesuatu yang lebih indah dari bintang bintang itu" ujar Kris, Suho yang penasaran dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kris.

" apa?!" tanya Suho yang mulai penasaran.

" hal yang lebih indah dari bintang bintang itu adalah orang yang sekarang ada dipelukanku" jawab Kris yang membuat pipi Suho merona merah.

Chu~

Kris mengecup bibir Suho perlahan, melumat bibir atas Suho dengan pelan.

" kau adalah yang terindah, Kim JoonMyeon"

Dan ahh, rupanya uri Duizzhang sudah bisa bergombal ria dengan cukup baik.

End

Dan fict ini Mars ketik pas Mars liat bintang di Langit.

Wanna Give Me RnR ?


	3. Chapter 3 : D for Danger

KrisHo Drabble.

D for Danger

Author : Marselina Ahn

Main cast : as usual, KrisHo pastinya

Support Cast : N VIXX, and other lah, ngga banyak kok, hehehe.

Disclaimer : SMEnt , their family and god

Genre : Humor

## KrisHo ##

" Suho"

Namja manis berkulit tan itu memanggil temannya, si manis berkulit seputih susu-yang berbanding terbalik dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan itu-, berlari kecil untuk menghampiri teman sekelasnya.

" ada apa HakYeon? Kenapa kau berlarian?" tanya Suho, si manis berkulit putih pada Hakyeon, si manis berkulit tan yang terengah di sampingnya.

" ini-hah –hah, ini gawat" ujar Hakyeon sembari menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk karena yah cukup capek berlari dari perpustakaan ke arah kelas mereka, kelas IPA.

" apa nya yang gawat, Hakyeon? Apa nilai bahasa inggris ku jelek lagi? Kau kan tau, Hakyeon. Aku tidak terlalu pintar di bahasa inggris " ujar Suho, ia mengira bahwa maksud dari kata gawat yang diucapkan Hakyeon adalah karena nilai bahasa inggris nya yang kembali mendapatkan nilai yang jelek.

" bukan, bukan itu. Ini lebih buruk dari nilai bahasa inggris mu yang memang selalu buruk itu"

Suho menatap kesal ke arah Hakyeon, sebenarnya apa sih tujuan Hakyeon menghampirinya? Jika hanya untuk menghina nilai bahasa inggris nya yang selalu jelek, maka akan dengan senang hati, Suho akan menendang Hakyeon sampai ke rumah Hakyeon.

" lalu apa yang lebih buruk dari nilai bahasa inggris ku yang tak pernah bagus itu?" tanya Suho dengan nada malas nya.

" kau berbahaya"

" huh?!"

Apa Suho tak salah dengar? Tadi Hakyeon berkata apa? Ia berbahaya?

" iya, kau berbahaya" ujar Hakyeon lagi.

" apa nya yang berbahaya? Bahkan aku tak menguasai Hapkido seperti BaekHyun ataupun Wushu seperti siluman panda kelas bahasa itu." Jawab JoonMyeon.

" maksudku, ada gossip yang hangat hari ini, dan gossip nya adalah bahwa seorang Wu YiFan si naga china dari kelas bahasa itu berkata kepada anak satu sekolahan bahwa kau itu berbahaya, dan lagi, naga China itu menambahkan, bahwa ialah salah satu korban darimu" Hakyeon menjelaskan maksudnya "tapi kau tidak benar-benar berbahaya, 'kan?" tanya Hakyeon.

" tentu saja tidak, apa yang berbahaya dariku? Aishhh, punya dendam apa naga China kelas bahasa itu padaku? Bertemu saja jarang, bahkan kami tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, kenapa bisa ia menyebarkan gossip seperti itu?" Suho yang memang daritadi sudah kesal karena Hakyeon secara tidak langsung menghinanya dengan mengungkit nilai bahasa inggris nya yng kurang bagus semakin kesal mendengar gossip ini, yang benar saja, ia berbahaya? Berbahaya darimana nya?

" sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan Wu Yifan itu" desis Suho yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas nya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Suho sekarang, berada di kantin dengan sang tersangka penyebaran gossip ' JoonMyeon dari kelas IPA itu berbahaya' , Suho kesal? Tentu saja, dan Suho makin kesal karena sosok tersangka itu tampak santai santai saja.

" YA! Apa maksudmu dengan menyebarkan gossip murahan seperti itu, aku berbahaya ? yang benar saja, darimana berbahayanya aku? " Suho yang memang dalam keadaan Mood buruk tidak bisa untuk tidak menggunakan nada suara yang ketus dan tinggi, yah mencerminkan orang yang sedang marah.

" kau memang berbahaya"

Jika ini komik jepang, maka akan ada 4 sudut siku-siku di kening Suho, ahh sungguh, apa benar barusan Kris itu menyebutnya berbahaya?.

" arrghtt, aku tak mengerti jalan fikiran mu, Yifan. Tapi sungguh, demi celana SpongeBob yang selalu kotak itu, darimana sisi berbahayaku?" geram Suho yang mulai frustasi, " dan satu lagi, kau korbanku? Yang benar saja, bahkan kau terlihat seperti biasanya, tidak ada kecacatan fisik, wajahmu masih tampan (#oke abaikan yang ini), jalanmu juga seperti biasa, tidak pincang seperti orang yang baru saja di banting oleh master Hapkido."

" kau berbahaya, kau tahu? Kau membuatku tak bisa focus pada pelajaran hanya karena senyum manis dan wajah manis mu itu yang terus memenuhi otakku, kau berbahaya, kau membuat detak jantungku tidak normal beberapa hari ini hanya karena mendengar suara indahmu yang sedang bernyanyi di dalam Lab Bahasa, dan kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak hanya karena aku takut tidak bisa bangun di esok hari dan tak bisa lagi melihatmu yang begitu manis ini"

Dan sungguh, Suho hanya bisa menganga saat mendengar ucapan Yifan, jadi ini yang dimaksud Yifan dengan dirinya berbahaya?

END

Gaje yeee?

Maklum lah, Mars kan masih abal

muehehe


	4. Chapter 4 : F For First

KrisHo Drabble.

F for First

Author : Marselina Ahn

Main cast : as usual, KrisHo pastinya

Disclaimer : SMEnt , their family and god

Genre : Romance.

## First ##

Siapa yang tak mengenal JoonMyeon? Si mungil nan manis dari kelas IPA, si pintar yang imut yang polosnya melebihi anak kecil pada umumnya. JoonMyeon, si cantik yang tak pernah mengenal cinta atau apapun itu yang harus nya ia ketahui saat ia beranjak remaja, yang ia tahu hanyalah rumus-rumus matematika dan pelajaran lainnya.

" heyy JoonMyeon"

Itu Kris, si namja tinggi dari kelas bahasa, si namja tampan dambaan hati para yeoja di sekolah mereka, si mempesona yang popular dengan pesonanya yang tidak bisa untuk tidak membuat orang lain melirik nya, si keren dan cool yang masih mencari orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pasangannya .

" eh, Hi! Kris." Jawab JoonMyeon dengan senyumnya, ya walaupun tak terlalu dekat dengan Kris seperti yang lain nya, tak salah kan membalas sapaan orang yang menyapa kau duluan.

" kau, sedang apa?" tanya Kris yang duduk di samping Suho yang sedari tadi duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di taman belakang sekolah.

" belajar, aku sedang ingin mendalami pelajaran Fisika" jawab JoonMyeon sembari memperlihatkan kumpulan bukunya yang Kris yakin semua itu berisi rumus rumus rumit yang akan membuat kau pusing setengah mati.

" tidakkah kau mencoba untuk mendalami hatimu, JoonMyeon?" Kris bertanya sembari mengambil salah satu buku JoonMyeon yang berjudul 'Physics' itu.

" mendalami hati? Apa itu?"

Ahh, rupanya benar apa kata orang, ternyata seorang Kim JoonMyeon yang pintar akan sangat terlihat bodoh jika sudah ditanya tentang hati dan cinta.

" mencoba mencari tahu orang yang kau cintai mungkin?" usul Kris yang menaruh kembali buku JoonMyeon.

" orang yang aku cintai? Aku tau orang yang aku cintai"

Kris menatap JoonMyeon tak percaya, sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban JoonMyeon, JoonMyeon sudah menemukan orang yang ia cintai, _seriously?_

" benarkah?" tanya Kris yang kini menatap wajah manis si mungil nan manis ini.

" ya, tentu saja. Orang yang aku cintai tentu saja umma dan appa" jawab JoonMyeon dengan riang nya menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Sementara Kris, ia hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya kasar, bagaimana bisa namja yang manis di hadapannya ini begitu polos atau errr bodoh jika menyangkut masalah hati.

" bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku adalah orang yang special yang selalu mengisi hati dan juga pikiranmu" ujar Kris menjelaskan, JoonMyeon memandang Kris lalu tersenyum.

" seperti itu ya" lirih JoonMyeon.

" ya, jadi siapa orang itu?" tanya Kris.

" kurasa itu kau, Kris" jawab Suho dengan riang .

Kris tersenyum pasti, ahh, ekspektasi nya pas sekali, ini sesuai harapan nya.

" kalau begitu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku ?" Kris bertanya sembari memegang kedua tangan JoonMyeon sehingga JoonMyeon menjatuhkan buku yang tadi ia pegang.

" m-mwo?"

" maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya untuk JoonMyeon ada yang memintanya untuk menjadi tambatan hati, sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang seperti ini. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, JoonMyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membuat Kris benar benar menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

Chu~

Mata JoonMyeon benar benar membulat saat dengan cepat, Kris mengecup bibirnya, ini juga pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya ada yang mengecup bibirnya.

" k-kris, itu t-tadi ciuman pertamaku" lirih JoonMyeon

" ya aku tau, dan itu juga ciuman pertamaku, aku juga tau, akulah pacar pertamamu, dan mungkin aku juga cinta pertamamu" ujar Kris mengelus puncak kepala JoonMyeon.

" dan kurasa kau akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untukku "

End

Oke, fict gaje lagi rupanya.

Wanna Give me RnR?


	5. Chapter 5 : J for Jealous

KrisHo Drabble

J for Jealous

Author : Marselina Ahn

Main cast : as usual, KrisHo pastinya

Support Cast : EXO member and other

Disclaimer : SMEnt , their family and god

Genre : Humor

## Daddy and Mommy EXO ##

Ini aneh, sangat aneh, sudah 1 minggu ini 'Daddy' dan 'mommy' EXO ini terlihat berjauhan, tak biasa nya mereka seperti ini, biasanya pada malam hari, para member pasti akan mendengar 'suara-suara' khas dari Suho yang tengah di tawan oleh Kris, tapi satu minggu ini, itu tidak terjadi, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

" mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Lu Han yang sedang asyik duduk di sofa di depan TV sembari memangku kekasihnya.

" entahlah, aku tak tau mereka kenapa, Lu. Sudah seminggu ini mereka berjauhan bagai suami istri yang sedang pisah ranjang" jawab Xiumin sembari menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Lu Han. Xiumin dan Lu Han bertatapan, mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak mengerti dengan duo leader itu.

Sementara orang yang sedang dibicarakan malah asyik sendiri, Suho seakan tenggelam di dunia nya sendiri dengan SmartPhone-nya.

"yeoboseyo"

Kali ini Suho tengah mengangkat telepon dari sebrang, semua member EXO memandang Suho, tak biasa nya Suho bertelepon ria dengan seseorang, biasanya kan Suho selalu tenggelam dengan novel novelnya.

" ahh, nde. Aku juga"

" ….."

Dan sungguh, Member EXO dapat melihat wajah Suho yang terlihat lebih ceria dengan nada riangnya saat berbicara.

" …."

" huh? Boleh juga, kapan?"

Para member EXO mengernyitkan kening mereka, sebenarnya Suho sedang membicarakan apa?

" ….."

" ahh, nanti malam ya. Ok, kurasa aku bisa"

" … "

" ahh, nde, annyeonghi"

Sepertinya Suho sudah memutuskan pembicaraan lewat telepon nya itu.

" dari siapa, Hyung?" tanya Chen yang mewakili member EXO yang memang benar benar penasaran.

" ahh, bukan siapa-siapa, hanya KangTa sunbae yang mengajakku Dinner malam ini" jawab Suho dengan senyuman manisnya, Suho sedikit melirik Kris yang tampak menahan amarahya.

" kau, akan pergi dengan nya, Suho?" tanya Xiumin.

" ya, aku akan pergi dengan KangTa Sunbae" ujar Suho yang langsung melesat ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Sementara itu, para member EXO langsung menjaga jarak dengan Kris, mereka mulai merasakan aura aura gelap yang menakutkan dari Kris. Kris tampak bangun dari sofa yang ia duduki, berjalan ke arah kamar Suho dan Sehun.

" ppsst, kurasa Suho Hyung akan 'dimakan' habis-habisan oleh Kris Hyung" bisik ChanYeol yang di angguki oleh Chen dan member lainnya.

.

.

.

Blamm

Itu suara pintu yang ditutp dengan tidak pelan oleh Kris.

" Sehun, kalau mau tutup pintu pelan-pelan dong."

Suho berujar tanpa memandang siapa yang baru saja masuk.

" Sehun, kau bisa bantu Hyung cari ba-, Kris"

Ujar kaget Suho saat melihat siapa orang yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya. Seketika itu juga Suho memasang wajah sedikit angkuh.

" mau kemana?" tanya Kris pada Suho.

" kan sudah kubilang tadi, KangTa Sunbae mengajakku makan malam" jawab Suho.

" kau tidak boleh pergi"

" kenapa aku harus menurutimu, huh?"

Brughh

" akkhh" Suho sedikit memekik kesakitan saat kris mendorong kuat tubuhnya sehingga punggung polosnya yang tak terbalut sehelai kainpun mencium dinginnya dinding.

" kau. Tidak. Boleh. Pergi." Ujar Kris penuh penekanan

" kenapa aku tak boleh pergi?" oh, rupanya Ibu dari EXO ini masih punya keberanian untuk membantah Suaminya itu.

" kau tidak boleh pergi karena aku melarangmu" jawab Kris tegas.

" kanapa? Kenapa kau melarangku? Aku saja tidak pernah melarangmu dekat dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain" dan nada yang di ucapkan Suho pun tak kalah tinggi oleh Kris. Sementara Kris hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit menyeringai, ahh, ia baru tahu, ternyata penyebab istrinya ini uring-uringan selama seminggu ini karena ini toh.

" kau, cemburu?" tanya Kris.

" m-mwo?"

" ternyata kau sama saja seperti Chen yang selalu cemburuan pada Chanyeol." Ujar Kris sembari mencubit gemas hidung Suho.

" ishh, siapa juga yang cemburu" elak Suho dengan pipi yang sialnya sekarang tengah merona itu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pipi Suho dalam Mode Blushing.

" hey JoonMyeon, kau tahu, kau itu lucu juga ya, masa cemburu hanya karena aku dekat dengan artis yang lain." Ujar Kris memeluk Suho erat ." kau kan tahu sendiri, seorang Wu Yi Fan hanya mencintai seorang Kim Joon Myeon, ahh tidak, maksudku Wu Joon Myeon."

Suho memukul pelan dada Kris, ahh, pipinya semakin memerah saja.

" sudahlah, jangan menggombal Wu." Hardik Suho yang sebenarnya sedang menahan malu.

" hey, ini bukan rayuan gombal Kim, ini sungguhan" jawab Kris. "Kris Wu Just Love Suho Kim."

Kris mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajahnya dan juga wajah manis Suho, sementara tanganya sudah menyamankan diri di pinggang kecil Suho.

Chu~

Dan sebuah ciuman manis diciptakan oleh Kris, tapi bukan Kris namanya jika ciuman manis itu tak berubah jadi ciuman panas dan akan berakhir 'bertanding' di ranjang.

"kurasa acara dinnermu dengan KangTa-sshi harus di batalkan" ujar Kris sebelum memulai 'pertandingan'nya dengan Suho di ranjang Suho tentunya.

In other side

"nah, benarkan dugaanku, mereka pasti berakhir seperti ini" ujar ChanYeol saat kembali mendengar 'suara-suara' yang sudah seminggu ini absen.

" setidaknya hubungan mereka membaik" timpal Chen.

" dan sepertinya besok kita harus membuat alasan untuk Manajer Hyung jika mereka bertanya kenapa Suho tak bisa berjalan dengan benar"

Dan ucapan Xiumin mengundang tawa para member EXO min. KrisHo.

END

Gaje?

Udah biasa, udah TradeMark nye Mars kelesss

And buat yang nunggu ff bercahpter punya Mars #ky ada yang mau baca aja.

Kalian harus kecewa smpe tanggal 24, karena bulan desember adalah bulan tersibuk seorang Marselina Liliana Ahn.

Wokeehhh

Segitu aje dahhh

Wanna Give Me RnR?


	6. Chapter 6 : A for Angel

KrisHo Drabble

A for Angel

Author : Marselina Liliana Ahn

Genre : Romance

Cast : Mommy and Daddy nya Mars dong, #ditendang KrisHo Shipper.

Don't like don't read aja dehhh

Abis baca jangan lupa review, ocehhh?!

## Angel ##

Sebelumnya, Kris tidak terlalu percaya dengan yang nama nya malaikat, tapi mulai saat ini dan seterus nya, dia akan mempercayai bahwa sosok malaikat itu ada, dan sosok manis di hadapannya adalah salah satu perwujudan dari sosok malaikat tersebut.

" Gwaenchanayo ?" tanya sosok manis itu dengan suara lembutnya pada kris yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan dirinya hingga membuat Kris jatuh terduduk bersama namja manis itu.

" Angel" lirih Kris masih dengan menatap lekat sosok namja manis di hadapan nya.

" eh? Angel ?" ujar sosok manis itu kebingungan saat telinga nya mendengar ucapan lirih Kris.

" ehh, maksudku, aku tidak apa apa." Jawab Kris yang sudah sadar dari acara _mari mengagumi sosok manis yang menabrakku _itu.

" mianhae aku telah menabrakmu, tapi sungguh, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Ujar sosok manis itu sembari terus membungkuk meminta maaf. " aku sedang terburu buru sekali tadi itu, jadi maaf ya, aku pergi dulu." Pamit sosok manis itu sebelum ia pergi.

Srett

Dan langkah sosok manis itu terhenti saat tangan besar Kris menggenggam tangannya, membuat ia berhenti melangkah.

" Wu Yi Fan, namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku anak jurusan tari Modern." Ujar Kris.

" eh?" kaget sosok manis itu lagi ketika Kris mengenalkan diri.

" maksudku, aku mengenalkan diriku, jadi kau juga harus mengenalkan dirimu." Jelas Kris, sosok manis itu tersenyum manis mengerti maksud Kris.

" aku Kim Joon Myeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho, aku anak kelas Seni Musik, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris." Ujar Suho tak lupa di barengi senyumannya "baiklah Kris, bisa kau lepaskan genggamanmu? Aku akan pergi ke kelasku." Ujar Suho lagi.

" ahh, ya aku lupa." Ujar Kris melepaskan genggaman tangan nya.

" aku pergi dulu." Pamit Suho.

" Suho."

Suho menghentikan langkahnya saat Kris memanggil nya lagi.

" ada apa?" tanya Suho.

" dimana?"

Suho mengernytkan kening nya.

" dimana apanya?" tanya Suho balik.

" dimana letak sayapmu? Bukankah kau sosok perwujudan malaikat?"

Kris berjalan mendekati Suho.

" heyy malaikat manis, maukah kau menjadi malaikat penjagaku? Menjadi milikku?"

Dan Suho hanya bisa terdiam, tubuhnya membeku seketika, ia baru saja bertemu dengan sosok kris, dan sosok Kris langsung mengajaknya berpacaran? Oh tuhan, rasanya Suho ingin pingsan saja setelah ini.

END

Gaje gaje

Mulai gaje

Okelah. Di karena kan Mars udah mulai gaje, gaje karena kebingungan ngurusin IPM, jadi maaf deh kalo ff buatan Mars jadinya Gaje, ocehh

Wanna Give Me RnR?


	7. Chapter 7 : T for Tonight

KrisHo Drabble

T for Tonight

Author : Marselina Liliana Ahn

Genre : -

Main cast : Wu Yi Fan beserta istrinya tercinta, Wu/? Joon Myeon

GS for Uke

Don't like don't read

Review juseyo

## TONIGHT ##

Yi Fan, namja tinggi nan tampan itu hanya memainkan gelas _red whine_ nya itu dengan malas, tak berniat untuk meminum nya, sebenarnya ia malas datang ke sini, ke acara _party _kecil yang di buat teman dekat nya, Chan Yeol, yang baru saja berhasil menggaet si manis Kim, Kim Jong Dae.

" hey, Yi Fan, _just enjoy my party, so many sexy girl here." _Ujar Chan Yeol yang mendekati Yi Fan.

" hn." Yi Fan hanya menjawab ucapan Chan Yeol dengan dengusan malasnya, Yi Fan memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat Chan Yeol yang kini tengah mencium bibir Jong Dae dengan tangan yang terus menggerayangi tubuh Jong Dae, Yi Fan bingung, kenapa Jong Dae yang pendiam mau dengan Chan Yeol?

" hey, Wu. Kenapa kau diam saja?" kali ini yang berucap adalah Lu Han, teman nya juga, Lu Han sejenis dengan Chan Yeol, sejenis namja yang mesum, sebenarnya ia akui juga, ia juga cukup mesum, tapi ia belum terlihat mesum karena ia belum memiliki seseorang untuk dimesumi.

" aku hanya sedang tidak _mood._" Jawab Yi Fan, kali ini ia menenggak _red whine _nya.

" kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk bernari di lantai dansa saja?" Min Seok, si gadis mungil kekasih Lu Han mengusulkan sesuatu untuk Yi Fan, ia sebenarn nya bosan juga melihat Yi Fan yang hanya duduk di kursi bartender.

Min Seok benar juga, Yi Fan melangkahkan kaki nya ke lantai dansa, meliukkan badan nya mengikuti irama music yang cepat itu, ia tak memperdulikan tatapan para wanita seksi yang seakan akan sedang menggodanya, Yi Fan tak perduli tatapan para wanita itu, tapi ada satu yang membuat ia menghentikan tarian nya, ia melihat itu, melihat sepasang manik mata indah yang seakan memenjara pandangan nya agar hanya memandang ke dalam mata itu, Yi Fan rasa, mata itu terlihat seksi, sangat seksi, sehingga membuat Yi Fan tergoda.

Mata itu melirik nya-

-nakal.

Yi Fan menyeringai tipis saat melihat gadis bergaun pendek dan juga ketat di tubuh nya yang cukup berisi itu sewarna _red whine _yang tadi di minumnya tengah memandang nya dengan senyuman menggoda, menggoda seorang Wu Yi Fan agar terus melihatnya, jari tangan kecil putih nya kini tengah memutari bibir gelas _white wine_ nya dengan gerakan sensual.

Ohh, Yi Fan merasa panas saat ini.

Yi Fan melangkah kan kaki nya mengikuti sosok itu saat sosok itu berjalan perlahan seakan menuntun Yi Fan untuk mengikuti nya, gadis seksi itu berjalan dengan _heels_ nya menjauhi kerumunan, dan tentu saja di ikuti Yi Fan.

Tak jarang, gadis seksi itu menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat Yi Fan dan juga melemparkan senyuman nakal nya untuk Yi Fan. Yi Fan sendiri hanya terus memperhatikan gadis itu yang sungguh, Yi Fan akui, bahwa gadis itu benar benar seksi, apalagi saat sedang berjalan seperti ini.

Gadis seksi itu menghentikan langkahh nya saat ia rasa cukup jauh dari kerumunan banyak orang, saat ini ia berhenti di lorong toilet. Yi Fan yang melihat gadis itu berhenti melangkah mempercepat langkah nya untuk mendekati si gadis seksi itu.

Gadis seksi itu menatap Yi Fan yang ada di hadapan nya dengan senyumannya yang bisa di kategorikan senyuman menggoda, tangan gadis itu dengan lihai menarik sedikit dasi Yi Fan, membuat Yi Fan sedikit membungkuk.

" namaku, Kim Joon Myeon." Bisik Joon Myeon –gadis seksi itu- tepat di telinga Yi Fan.

Chup~

Dan satu ciuman di bibir Yi Fan Joon Myeon curi saat ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Yi Fan.

" hai tuan yang tampan, kita akan mulai dari mana?"

Yi Fan mengernyitkan kening nya, apa nya yang dimulai dari mana?

" di ranjangku? Di ranjangmu? Atau di ranjang sebuah hotel?"

Dan Yi Fan hanya bisa memasang seringaian nya, sepertinya malam ini Joon Myeon memilih 'mangsa' yang kurang tepat, bukan ia yang akan memangsa, tapi ia yang akan di mangsa Yi Fan, _right?_

" sekedar info, namaku Wu Yi Fan." Jawab Yi Fan, membiarkan tangan Joon Myeon mengusap dada bidang nya dengan gerakan sensual. " dan kurasa kita akan memulai malam ini d ranjangku saja."

END

Hyaaahhhh

Aje gileee

Mars ngetik apaan ini?

Ya ampun, gaje sangat /(,)\

And pemberitahuan, Mars kemungkinan ngga bisa update beberapa fict Mars, belum bisa update cepat (udah dari dulu ini mah) karena Mars lagi sibuk ngurusin IPM + CM dulu.

So yang merasa anak nya KrisHo Shipper jangan lupa review

/(^0^)\


	8. Chapter 8 : R for Rainy Day

Krisho Drabble

R For Rainy Day

Author : Marselina Ahn

Main cast : as usual, KrisHo pastinya

Support Cast : EXO member and other

Disclaimer : SMEnt , their family and god

Genre : sad , Drama.

.

## KrisHo ##

Hujan deras di sertai petir yang menyambar saling bersahutan menyapa kota seoul beberapa hari ini, mungkin untuk orang awam pasti memilih untuk tinggal di rumah atau di temat aman yang bisa menghindar dari derasnya curah hujan, tapi tidak dengan sosok mungil nan manis yang memiliki surai kecoklatan itu, kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah di antara deras nya hujan, tak memperdulikan tubuh nya yang menggigil karena dingin nya cuaca saat ini, cuaca yang sangat dingin ini bagaikan jarum jarum yang menusuk tubuh mungil nya, manik mata nya tampak memerah , manik mata it uterus mengurikan air mata yang tertutupi air hujan yang menerjang wajah manis nya.

Ia tetap melangkah, terus melangkah tak tentu arah, ia ingin melupakan semua nya, melupakan semua luka yang menghantui hidup nya, luka yang membekas di hati nya, luka yang di torehkan oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia sayangi, luka karena kehilangan orang yang berarti untuk nya, luka kehilangan orang itu untuk selamanya.

_Suho, namja manis itu berlari di koridor rumah sakit di daerah seoul, ia tak perduli dengan umpatan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak, ia hanya ingin segera sampai ke ruangan tersebut._

_" JoonMyeon~ie" lirih seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai ibu dari kekasih nya._

_" umma, ada apa dengan Kris?" tanya Suho sembari memegang tangan ibu dari sang kekasih._

_" Kris… dia… dia… dia kecelakaan JoonMyeon~~.. hiks hikss… dia kecelakaan."_

_Suho ingin menangis tentu saja, tapi ia juga harus menguatkan ibu dari sang kekasih, Suho memeluk ibu Kris, ia memeluknya dengan erat, dapat ia rasakan tubuh sang ibu bergetar, tak berbeda jauh dengan tubuhnya yang juga bergetar, ia menangis, Suho menangis, ia tak bisa menahan semuanya._

_Cklek_

_Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, membuat Suho dan ibu dari Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka, Suho menatap penuh harap kearah dokter yang tadi menengani kekasih nya, tapi sungguh, Suho tak tahan menahan tangis nya lagi saat sang dokter hanya bisa menatap Suho dan ibu Kris dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan._

_Kris meninggal._

_Kris meninggalakan nya._

_Kris Meninggalakan cinta mereka._

_Kris menorehkan luka kehilangan di diri Suho._

_Kris telah tiada._

Suho masih terus berjalan di antara deras nya hujan, mencoba untuk pergi ke taman dimana dulu Kris dan ia bertemu pertama kali, tak memperdulikan orang orang yang meneriaki nya.

_Apa perduliku, aku hanya ingin pergi dan bertemu Kris._

Dan saat itu tiba, dalam sekejap Suho merasa tubuh nya terhantam sesuatu yang meremukkan tubuh nya, Suho merasa tubuh nya melayang jauh, napasnya sesak dan tercekat, kulit putih pucat nya tergores ujung benda tajam.

Dalam ambang kesadaran nya, Suho tersenyum manis, Suho dapat mencium bau darah dimana mana meskipun sedikit tersamarkan karena tersiram air hujan, Suho juga dapat mendengar beberapa orang yang mengkhawatirkan nya, tapi untuk apa? Ini yang Suho mau, Suho hanya ingin _pergi dan bertemu Kris._

End

Aje gileee

Fict apaan ini, ceilahh, maaf ye Gaje, Mars nya lagi galau.

Jd deh kena WB

#Plaakk

Apa hubungan nya coba Galau ama WB?

Ahh sambungin aja deh

Mars belum bisa update yang lain.

Mars lg Sibuk bradd


End file.
